


污穢

by christyli05



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christyli05/pseuds/christyli05
Summary: 基斯。霍華德（Geese Howard)可能是一個殘忍的，說話苛刻的人。但他從未不公的對待比利
Relationships: Geese Howard/Billy Kane
Kudos: 1





	污穢

**Author's Note:**

> 此文經原作者miauneko同意翻譯和轉載
> 
> 原文網址：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234113?view_adult=true
> 
> 本人對原文語言並不熟悉，  
> 因此本文以意譯為主  
> 歡迎給予意見

兌現了讓比利過上更好生活的承諾。基斯給予那個在倫敦無家可歸的男孩一個家，食物和可觀的工資。這位商人甚至確保比利的妹妹住在安全的地方，這樣男孩就不會分心，完全專注於他的工作。

但是，正如預期般，歳月改變了這個男孩。那個曾天真地渴望在世界上找到一席之地的男孩，逐漸因為他工作的性質和基斯對他的命令而改變。

比利從來沒有抱怨，也從未拒絕過執行雇主的命令。但是不久，他曾經的渴望就完全消失了。因為他發現他的高收入來自傷害他人，什至需要冷血地殺害別人。基斯總會豪不猶豫地殺害無辜者以恐嚇他的敵人，而他通常是命令比利為他殺害的。

漸漸，這個男孩已經成長成一個面無表情但脾氣暴躁的年輕男人。現在的他只會點頭的接受命令，令人無法看透他。比利從來沒有提出抗議，顯然他已將那些重擔放在肩膀上。

有時候，基斯看着他，想知道比利會否崩潰並屈服於罪惡感。但是比利總是服從他，甚至服從他最殘酷的命令，而當每次任務結束後，這位年輕人會回到辦公室並報告說他已經完成任務。

通常比利回來匯報時，理應已殺紅了眼，但他總是能平靜的報告自己已經完成命令。而如果基斯的心情很好，並告訴他他做得很好時，比利就會深深地鞠躬並接受基斯的贊賞， 彷彿替他殺人是一種榮幸。

每當他們在辦公室獨處時，基斯總是感到比利在看着他，而他一直想知道年輕人的想法。究竟比利討厭他嗎？

畢竟，他將他帶入了這個草菅人命的暴力世界。他用他來做不少不道德的行為，而比利因此污名遠播。人們對比利的憎恨等同對他一樣。但比利既沒有力量也沒有錢，因此比起害怕的尊重，更多人選擇蔑視他。

基斯想問比利曾否後悔過接受這個職位，但他從未問過出口，因為比利從來沒有拒絕他的工作。他選擇無視良心和罪惡感地順從。每天早晨，他就在辦公室，等待雇主的命令。

然而，在一個冬天，基斯開始注意到比利身上有傷口。最初，可能是一些划痕，或者前一天還沒有出現的瘀傷。但基斯認出它們不是因戰鬥而導致的，因為他很清楚比利有足夠能力，不會讓任何人傷害到他。

但是傷口繼續定期的出現，直到一個早晨比利進入辦公室，耳朵沾滿了乾血。前一天他戴著銀耳環的地方流出鮮血，耳垂被一分為二。他的衣服也因流血而被弄髒了。

「這是什麼意思？」基斯靠在他的椅背，不滿地問道。

比利煩惱地把摸了摸他的耳朵。

「沒什麼。」

「這是昨天晚上沒有傷口。究竟發生了什麼？」

比利望着他的老闆，回應道：

「這是個私人問題。只是一個疏忽。真的沒什麼事。」

「私人事務？」 基斯的回應令比利咬牙切齒，並對老闆的堅持感到懊惱。

「請您忘記它。」 它並沒有影響我的表現。

「這是由我來決定。」

比利瞇起眼睛，站在基斯面前，但沒有再看着他。

「考慮一下你自己每一個行為都會代表公司。在霍華德集團（Howard Connection)，受傷是不允許的。我不是只是在談論今天的情況。」

比利從新抬頭望着他的老闆，並知道基斯已從零散的資料獲得正確真相。因為他在前幾天已開始關注事件。

「我會謹記這一點的。」他喃喃道。

基斯點了點頭，但繼續注視著這個年輕人。

他突然說：「你在這家公司的身居要職，你根本有本錢不用和這些渣滓發生關係。」

比利的臉通紅了。基斯毫不猶豫的確信這些傷害是由於他的夜間活動造成的，他並不感到驚訝。只要曾經經歷過的人都能分別這些由激烈的性愛所造成的划痕，擦傷和痕跡。基斯知道他平時在做什麼，這也不讓他感到驚訝，因為商人不信任任何人，並且監視着所有親近他的人。但是，讓基斯知道自己的愛好，實在令人感到羞恥。但最糟糕的是，他似乎不認同他的夜間活動。

比利感到煩惱和被羞辱，回避他老闆的視線。他從來沒有和基斯討論過這個話題，因為他害怕聽到商人對擁有一個同性戀僱員的看法。

但現在一切都証明基斯知道他的愛好並且對此不滿意。

也許是因為這也影響了公司的形象？

基斯繼續說：「你凌駕於那些罪犯和無家可歸的吸毒者之上。」

比利咬了咬嘴唇。他的老闆什至連他的對象都...

「或者他們才會讓你感到舒服？」基斯接着惡意地問道。你不能忘記自己的血統，對嗎？

比利對這種不必要的嘲笑感到憤怒並盯著基斯的雙睛。

「普通人不敢靠近我。」 因為他們知道我為誰工作。他們知道我為「你」做什麼。

基斯並沒有因比利無禮的反應而感到不滿，即使比利沒有使用「您」來稱呼他。

這位商人邪魅 一笑，彷彿享受着他保鏢的苦惱。

「那應該怪我嗎？」 基斯平靜地反問。

「這並不是我的意思。」

基斯觀察着比利受傷的耳朵，染血的衣服和惱怒的表情，並行了過去。而年輕人仍然站着不動，等待他的來臨。

基斯正視着比利淡藍色的眼睛評論道：「到目前為止，你殺害的人數已經超越我。」 或許你應該受到懲罰。

比利一直盯著他，但卻選擇沉默。

「這就是你一直想要的東西嗎？」基斯問。他伸出手抓住比利仍戴在另一隻耳朵上的耳環。他用手指戲弄着銀色耳環，並輕輕的拉動。

比利整個繃緊了，好像希望基斯把另一隻耳環也撕掉一樣。

「也許犯下了這麼多暴行的人理應受到虐待。」 我找不到我的保鏢會受傷的其他原因。

「這真的只是意外」比利喃喃地說。

比起剛剛的拉動，基斯猛烈地址了址耳環，但比利只是默默地承受，完全沒有打算阻止。

「這不是你想要的生活。」基斯道的不是疑句問而是陳述句。顯然，他對比利的墮落並不太滿意。

比利皺了皺眉並回應：

「這是你給予我的生活，我很感激。」

「但這不是你所期望的。」

「我希望對你而言我是有用的人，而我成功了。」 此外，我並無他求。

「我不喜歡被騙。」

比利低下頭想回避一切，但基斯的身軀佔據了他的整個視野，所以他最終選擇看着商人的胸膛。

基斯終於放開了耳環，轉而撫摸着比利另一隻耳朵上的干血。

「跟我來。」幾秒後，他如此的命令比利。

比利選擇了服從，他們乘搭電梯。基斯按下了摩天大樓中層的一個按鈕。

「基斯大人（ギース様）？”」比利對基斯帶他進入這個從未使用過的公寓感到疑惑。這個地方配備了所有必不可少的居住設施，什至包括一個酒吧，但從來沒人住在那裏。

「你很髒，去洗個澡，」基斯命令。好好清潔自己。當你在我面前時，我不希望看到別人在你身上留下的痕跡。

比利咬了咬嘴唇，為如何回應感到煩惱。因為他根本不知如何回應。

於是比利選擇不看他的老闆，轉身走去洗手間。

浴室的設計與公寓一樣低調奢華。地板和牆壁都是白色大理石，廁所一側有浴缸，另一側有淋浴區。而淋浴間沒有浴簾，取替的是一面透明的玻璃。

比利在浴室內的壁櫥找了些毛巾，然後按照他老闆的命令，脫下衣服，去洗澡。他仔細的用肥皂清潔全身後，閉上眼睛，任由熱水和蒸氣沖刷他的身體。

前一天晚上並沒有留下長久的愉快回憶。高潮的快感是短暫而令人不滿意的。他們暴力地上了他，而他允許了，即使不管他最初如何抗拒，他最終總是允許。

的確，這種性愛是無法滿足我的，但是我需要它。當他被擁有，被其他人當作工具般使用來滿足他們自己的自私慾望時，比利才覺得這才是他應得的下場。他渴望痛苦。他渴望受到虐待，因為只有受到懲罰才能令自己銘記自己的身份；告訴自己就是多麼的微不足道，所以他才允許其他人以這種方式侵犯他。

只有這種身體上的痛苦才能掩蓋自己最深層的渴求和痛苦。

基斯大人擁有全世界。他永遠不會對那個在倫敦街頭撿回來的男孩感興趣。

「該死，」年輕人喃喃道。

基斯大人是對的。他真的很髒 。在基斯大人從倫敦撿他回來前，他也曾透過出賣身體以換取生活費。他根本無法忘記自己的血統。所以他才會這樣下賤的在廉價汽車旅館房間與自己不在乎的人過夜。唯一和以住不同的，那些人不用再向他付款。但這一切無法填補比利心裏的空虛和痛苦。

即使知道這種方法無法填補他的空虛，但他仍別無選擇，因為他每天都要和基斯共事，而這位高貴而遙不可及的商人，總會打亂他的思緒。

比利在聽到打開浴室門的聲音時睜開眼睛。當他看到基斯進入時，他感到不知所措。那個商人仍穿著襯衫袖子，脫下了領帶。但沒有鬆開第一個鈕扣。他還拿著一杯威士忌進來。

「繼續。你還不干淨，」 基斯邊命令邊走進浴室。他坐在浴缸的邊緣，從那裡可以清晰的看到正在淋浴的比利。

比利試圖轉身遮掩自己的裸體，即時這只是在自欺欺人。他咬緊牙關，再次感到被羞辱。

「轉身。我要看見你」基斯命令。

「基斯大人...」

「服從。」

比利轉身。基斯一邊透過玻璃欣賞着淋浴的比利，一邊喝了口威士忌。

「現在就給我示範如何清潔你自己。」

但比利卻沒有行動，基斯瞇起眼睛，問：

「我必須強迫你嗎？」你就喜歡這樣被對待嗎？

「你的命令就夠了，基斯。。。大人。。。」比利喃喃地說。

比利再次洗擦他的身體。在基斯的注視下，他的每一寸皮膚都變得敏感。他的身體什至會因為他自己的手指觸碰而感到興奮。

基斯再喝了口威士忌，看着比利緊張地清洗全身的每一個角落。浴室裏濺出的水和蒸汽還不足以遮掩年輕人的裸體，尷尬的表情或通紅的臉。更不能掩飾比利的勃起。

基斯帶着嘲笑的笑容，喝了一口，就站起來，靠近比利，但只是站在玻璃後面，那裏水無法濺出來。

比利只看了他一秒鐘，然後就低頭看着白色的泡沫滴落和沖走。

基斯看着他的員工，那具年輕的肉體是如此性感和吸引人的。可惜的是，比利卻選擇了流氓和吸毒者。允許這樣的人在他身上留下印記是沒有意義的。

往下看，基斯注意到比利仍然為自己無法控制的生理反應感到興奮，憤怒和羞辱。

基斯沒有特別的理由微笑。

「怎樣了？被人看着便會發情嗎？」

在玻璃的另一面，比利握緊雙手，水沿着他的身體流下或濺上玻璃上。

「如果您滿意了，請讓我穿衣服，基斯大人。」比利喃喃地說道。

「我會告訴你什麼時候可以穿衣服的，現在擦乾淨自己，行過來。」

比利服從，並離開淋浴室。他憤怒地用毛巾擦乾自己，直到皮膚通紅。顯然，他不想赤裸地暴露在老闆不滿意的視線前，但他別無選擇，只能選擇服從。

基斯喝了一口威士忌，就把酒杯放在一旁。片刻，他走到比利身邊，檢查他皮膚上的痕跡。然後故意的觸碰比利背上的瘀傷。

那個年輕人縮了一下，彷彿被燙傷了。

基斯繼續檢查，注意到身體上有各種划痕和痕跡。大腿內側什至有煙頭燙傷的痕跡。

當他檢查完後，基斯站在比利面前，等着金髮男孩抬頭。

比利很快由不忿轉變為迷惑。因為在檢查完他身體後，基斯反而停止嘲諷他那淫蕩或者算是不正當的行為。商人只是鎮定地看着他。

「 我毫不在乎你的業餘興趣，」基斯用冷酷而嚴厲的聲線說到。如果你想受到虐待，這是你自己的選擇。商人停下來，看着比利的肩膀和胸部，然後抬頭看看他被撕裂的耳朵。「但是不要忘記我已經在你身上投入了大量時間和金錢。我不喜歡我的財產狀況不佳。」

「我會更加小心的。」比利喃喃地回應，然後開始尋找替換的衣服。

「不要穿衣服。然後行去房間」基斯命令。

比利感到困惑，看着他的老闆。然後選擇服從。

那個年輕人垂頭喪氣地走到臥室，在灰色的地毯上留下了腳印。時間還很早，但房間內的黑色窗簾已經拉上，使臥室十分昏暗。

當基斯走到他身後時，比利不禁顫抖。但他沒有時間去想為什麼了。因為瞬間，他感到一陣猛擊，使他失去了立足點，倒在床上。

而下一刻，基斯大人就用手按住他的頭，整個人壓在他身上。比利呻吟了一聲就開始掙扎。但顯然，斯基可以毫不廢力地壓制住他。

「什麼……？」比利努力地看着他的老闆。但無法讀清基斯的想法。商人就像觀察一個標本般盯着他，並且觀察他的任何反應。

基斯沒有回答，但是更加壓在他身上，比利屏住呼吸，因為他感覺到基斯的褲子緊貼在他裸露的皮膚上。而更加感受到他褲襠中的硬物。

比利呼吸十分紊亂，根本無法分析現在的情況。當基斯另一隻手撫摸他的分身時。他的呼吸變成了呻吟，而基斯的行為則像為了掩蓋他的勃起，也像在確認某些事情。

「那就是你喜歡方式嗎？」 基斯安靜地問。通過暴力？

比利虛弱地掙扎著並感到羞辱，更加厭惡期望這種事情繼續下去的自己。基斯的手不再捉着他的分身，然後年輕人聽到了老闆除下皮帶的聲音，接著是拉鍊的聲音。

基斯輕撫着他的皮膚使他根本無法思考。

「如果你什麼都不做，我真的會強姦你，比利。」基斯親切地恐嚇道，並更加用力地壓在比利身上，使他有些痛苦。「但似乎這就是你想要的。你甚至都沒打算抵抗。」

比利沒有動。應該說基斯的壓制根本使他無法動單彈。

「如果那是您想要的，那請您做吧。」他在床上喃喃地說，討厭自己竟然是如此的渴望，因為這是唯一能得到他的方法。

但是基斯卻鬆了手離開了， 不屑地說到：

「再三考慮，我還是對別人使用過的東西不太感興趣。」

基斯放開了他，令比利能坐了起來，感到困惑。這位商人重新扣起褲子，卻讓他興奮又渴望但無從釋放。

「所以今晚你又要讓他們強姦你嗎？」基斯問。我沒想到你會這麼的可悲。

比利從困惑轉變成為憤怒。

「不管我是否可憐，我似乎都令你慾火焚身了，基斯大人」比利挑釁地回答。

一陣沉默後，基斯瞇起了眼睛。

「穿衣服去吧。」 在本週餘下的時間不要在我面前出現。

「什麼？」

「我是不會容忍你以這種口吻對我說話。」

比利的腦袋一片空白。完全沒法理解事情為何會進展成這樣。

基斯沒有再說任何話。只是轉身準備離開房間

比利根本沒法思考，只能本能地抓住他的手腕，阻止他離開。他不知道自己能說什麼或做什麼，但一定要令基斯打消他停職念頭。這一切不就是基斯大人想要的嗎？侮辱他，鄙視他，使他慾求不滿，當作娛樂。

基斯停下來，揮開比利握住的手腕。他眼中的憤怒一閃而過，為他的大膽而感到驚訝。

基斯握緊了拳頭。比利絕對確定他會打他，他等待着，他知道自己絕對會被揍，但他知道這是他應得的。因為他寧願得到身體上的懲罰而不是停職。他希望基斯揍他以發洩怒氣，盡其所能地傷害他，如果這樣做就能使他撤回他的命令的話。

但是，預期的痛楚沒有到來。基斯慢慢放下拳頭，看著仍然赤裸的比利，坐在床的邊緣，在昏暗的燈光下痛苦而苦惱着。

「你難道不打算保護自己嗎？即使你已經夠強大，也無法阻止他們對你做這種事情，」基斯責罵道，指著年輕人身上的傷口。即使我給了你美好的生活，但是你仍然表現得像一個在街上乞討的男孩。你為什麼不利用我給你的一切去尋找另一半呢？你明明是凌駕於這些人渣之上。

基斯的指責雖然十分嚴重的卻如此的合理。令比利感到尷尬。比起預期的抱怨。基斯大人表現的更是失望，這令他更加懊惱和難受。

「我不知道如何是好。」比利喃喃道。

「不知道？」

「這就我應得的一切，」比利摸着受傷的耳朵說。

「那只是因為你在錯誤的地方尋求你想要的東西。」

比利苦澀地笑了。

「我根本不用找。」

「不用？」

比利搖了搖頭，沒有再回答。他無法告訴基斯他根本沒有在尋找伴侶，因為他想要的東西就在他的面前，而他卻永遠無法得到他的青睞。

片刻之後，比利感覺到老闆的手指再次摸撫他那被撕裂的耳垂。儘管只有一下，但還是很痛，但是當基斯的手順着滑落肩頭時，這種疼痛就彷彿消失了。

比利有點沮喪，因為這種接觸重新點燃了他的慾望，而他根本無法遮掩他的慾望。

斯基輕笑著，似乎被比利的行動打動。

他說：「我本來認為你不會被比你大的人所吸引。」

比利避開基斯的視線。

承認：「我不認為你會被其他人吸引，更不用說是僱員了。」

「看來我們都錯了。」

基斯把手繼續滑落至比利的胸前，慢慢地撫摸着他。

基斯輕輕地用手摩擦年輕人的乳頭，使比利情不自禁地呻吟，而基斯則繼續撫摸直到其變硬。

「你非常敏感。」基斯評論道，並且再靠近年輕人，兩人近乎貼在一起，但他的手仍在撫摸着他。

比利似乎想逃走，但又害怕得毛髮豎起且無法動彈。這位年輕人似乎對局勢突然的轉變感到無措卻感激。基斯大人似乎忘記了他的命令。而簡單的愛撫也彷彿令商人感到滿足。

比利在被撫摸同時也在觀察基斯的反應。他的下體在褲子的布下隆起。比利不得不握緊拳頭以控制觸摸他的慾望。

「基斯大人，你說過會做……的。」他靜靜地問。

基斯卻以放手來回應。

比利大吃一驚，擔心自己又說錯了什麼，比利緊張地抬頭看着他的老闆，發抖地看着基斯解開襯衫的鈕扣，然後把它掉在地上。比利瞥了一眼基斯的軀幹，他的心臟跳得更快，無法相信商人已經同意他們發生關係。

基斯脫了褲子，就將他一起推倒到床上。比利屏住呼吸，感覺着老闆熾熱的重量，並告訴自己，無論基斯大人做什麼，他都不會拒絕或抱怨。這就是他祈求的渴望。即使要忍受劇烈的痛苦，他也會珍惜和基斯大人的每一秒。

但是當比利也感受到基斯的慾望時，比利不知所措。老闆的皮膚很熱，和他想像的完全一樣。基斯也注意到了這一點，低聲的笑了，然後低頭含住比利受傷的耳朵。

當基次舔了舔耳垂的傷口時，年輕人不自覺的發出了呻吟。當他舔的時候，只有令人痛苦的灼傷感，但當這種痛苦消退後，卻留下了令人感到奇怪的癢感。基斯的行為使比利更加困惑不解，但他只能雙手捉緊床單，不知道該怎麼辦。

基斯終於放棄舔他的耳朵，轉移開始進攻他的脖子和胸部。比利的身體十分僵硬，他並不理解。基斯大人為什麼不直接上他？為什麼不滿足他自己的慾望？

基斯沒有停下來，繼續舔下去，含着他另一邊乳頭，用舌尖舔它。比利無法忍受這種快感。身體弓起，不自控地呻吟。

基斯笑了笑，繼續向下進攻，舌尖最終停在比利的腹部。

比利看着基斯張開嘴，呆呆地看着他的上司呑下他的分身。

分身被温暖所包圍，儘管比利爽得無法停止呻吟，但卻試圖阻止。

「基斯大人，不行。」他抗議。

基斯停了下來，看着他的。

「你不喜歡這樣？」他嘲諷地問。

「這是不正確的，」比利說。我只是一個員工...我不應該...

「胡說八道。」基斯打斷了他，再次繼續他的活動，比利再也無法抗議，因為基斯用舌頭舔舐他的前端，他只能爽得拱起背部，呻吟聲漸漸取代了他的抗議。

基斯一直刺激他的敏感點，比利根本堅持不住，不夠一分鐘就射了。而基斯在他射之前就走開，微笑地看着那個癱瘓在床上的年輕人。

「這似乎是你第一次……」他評論道。

比利臉紅了。他的手仍然捉着床單。

這位年輕人回應：「其他人不會這樣做，他們只在意自己的快感。」

基斯揚了眉，沒有想到比利會如此回答，但隨後他假笑道：

「那從今以後，你將再也不會滿足於此。」

比利沒有問他的意思。斯基捉住了年輕人的一隻手，讓他鬆開床單，然後將其帶到他的分身，讓比利將手指纏繞在他的下體上，引導他如何撫摸。比利似乎忘記了呼吸，但是他還是害羞地聽從了指示，然後當他感覺到斯基的呼吸漸漸加重，令他有更大的動力去服侍他的主人。

突然金髮男孩停下他的動作，因為基斯正在用左手做和他一樣的事件，而右手則漸漸地探入他的後穴。

比利閉上眼睛，再次不知所措。他曾希望和基斯發生關係，但其實基斯不用這樣的照顧他。老闆的手指靈巧但不溫柔，但他知道如何減輕疼痛，並透過誘發更多的快感來掩蓋疼痛。比利發現自己無比地渴望基斯的進入，因此加快手中的節奏，引起老闆的注意。他感到基斯的分身逐漸變硬，但他仍然沒有停止刺激它，他想他的主人快點佔有他。

「比利……」基斯低聲的警告，但比利並沒有停止。

「基斯大人……」他喃喃道，他的聲音是如此渴望着那個人的侵佔。

基斯想了半刻，便滿足了比利的要求。儘管在他毫無準備的情況下插入，但是比利沒有反抗。相反，比利還拱起他的臀部，配合着他令他可以插得更深。基斯每一下抽插，都使比利都不能控制地呻吟，並且只能隨着基斯的節奏下浮沉。

儘管還是對事情的進展感到迷惑，但比利還是設法先將精力集中在了老闆身上，希望能滿足他的主人。基斯的呼吸開始加重，而且抽插的頻率也逐漸加快。 比利注意到商人要高潮了。比利望着基斯，但是他沒想到基斯在射的一刻也凝視着他，雙重的刺激使比利無法抑制自己的慾望，跟着射了出來，短時間內的兩度高潮使他喘不過氣，也使不上氣力。

而基斯則沒有在射精後馬上抽出來，而是享受着比利高潮時，後庭收緊的快感。

比利躺在床上，仍然喘着氣，但基斯已經站了起來。他們互相對望了一會兒，然後基斯搖了搖頭，走向洗手間。

比利聽到花灑的聲音，腦袋仍然一片空白。一切都突然而出乎意料。一切由最初的煩惱和與辱變成了快樂與滿足。基斯大人不再對他不滿。

基斯大人...上了他...

比利坐在床邊，回憶着。他一直在等待對方暴力地侵犯他，然後一切在幾分鐘內落幕，但事實卻相反，他受到了愛撫。基斯大人也不用行使暴力，一切皆大歡喜。

為什麼？為什麼這個在世上唯一一個可以隨意虐待他的人，總是對他釋出令人難以置信的善意呢？

幾分鐘後，基斯從浴室走出來，下半身只蓋了一條毛巾。比利去洗個澡，而基斯則開始穿衣服。

比利花了很長時間才能冷靜下來，當他出來時，房間已經是空的了。

～～～～～

又過了一段時間。比利耳朵上的傷口癒合了，留下了疤痕。這個年輕人用一對耳環蓋住了傷口。

他的工作仍然沒有改變。基斯的命令仍然殘酷。 不少人為了報仇而日夜伏擊他 ，但比利自始沒有再受到傷害，因為基斯大人並沒有弄錯：他有足夠的能力和經來應付這些危機。

他不再只是霍華德集團的第二把交椅。 還是被那個南鎮帝王所信賴的男人。

如果罪與罰確實存在，那麼他真的罪無可恕。但如果是基斯大人下令，他將會執行，直到生命的盡頭。

當他宣誓效忠那個無情的人起，他所關心的只有如何討好基斯。如果那意味着要犧牲他的靈魂， 他將雙手奉上。 他會不惜一切代價，只為得到商人的滿足和認可。

～～～～～

比利走進辦公室，站到桌子前，深深地鞠躬。

他報告說：「你的敵人已經死了。」

基斯看着他。他看着比利手裏拿着的三節棍，上面沾着鮮血。他的目光掃了青年全身。年輕人的臉上也有血跡，甚至他那金色的短髮也沾了鮮血。

但這些鮮血全都不屬於他的，這讓基斯笑了。

「你很髒，」他說。

比利點點頭。

「我馬上去洗個澡。」說完比利低下頭頓了一下。

「也許我應該和你一起去，檢查你能否做好」基斯嘲諷地說。

比利壓抑着笑意，因為他一直在等待他的老闆這麼說。

「如你所願，基斯大人。」他回答。

**Author's Note:**

> 真的很喜歡Geese xbilly  
> 希望有更多同好QQ  
> 也希望更多人能欣賞到這篇好文（雖然我譯得很廢QQ
> 
> P.S.此作者有另外一篇Geesexbilly大長篇喔，有計劃會翻譯，但希望有能手接呀，這樣就不用看我的垃圾翻譯（誤


End file.
